Gotham City Origins
by gvn598
Summary: A young Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham with one thing on his mind revenge against the man who killed his parents. He is willing and able to do whatever it takes to get to the man who has their blood on his hands but when one thing leads to another he get entangled in world of super-humans and crime lords that will lead him down a path to a destiny that he could never imagine.


Gotham City Origins

Episode 1: New Arrivals

Sargent James Gordon stepped into the shot up building where the multiple homicides had been called in. He took a look around the shitty building. He took stock of everything in the room a couple of busted chairs and windows. All the walls were filled to the brim with bullet holes and anything of value had already taken from the place. The only remains there were the five bodies left there by the psychopath who did this.

He was disgusted at the way the bodies were mangled. Each one was filled with at least four or five bullet holes from a 9 mm hand gun and that is if they were lucky enough to die by a fire arm. If not than the bodies that suspect had gotten close to had multiple stab wounds and broken bones. "Whoever this guy is, he has some of the best training I have ever seen." Detective Thomas Killian commented looking over the scene.

"You sound impressed Killian." Gordon muttered under his breath, "then again I guess scum would be impressed by scum."

"You sound so righteous for someone who has done some things that make the worst criminals grimace." The young detective shot back as he scanned over one of the bodies.

"Everything I did was for the greater good." Gordon replied solemnly as he looked over one of the more mutilated bodies.

"Sir, whatever helps you sleep at night." Killian said standing up and walking over to the dresser and noted small amounts of various amounts of controlled substances on the wooden surface although most of them had clearly already been used.

Gordon didn't even bother responding as he stood up and followed some bloodied footprints that didn't match any of the victim's shoes. "What the hell?" Gordon muttered as he smelled the wall, "Is that gasoline? Killian, give me a match."

"Sir, are you about to disrupt a crime scene?" Thomas said pulling out a match.

"No," Gordon said lighting the match as he backed up, "I am solving this crime." He said throwing the small fire at the wall which immediately burst into flames. The fire spread on the gasoline forming a shape.

"Is that a bat?" Killian said standing to look at the fire.

"No. It's a warning." Gordon replied to his fellow officer.

"A warning for what?"

"War."

The flames continued to spread revealing an image of a man standing over the city with a bat shaped knife and a solemn look on his face. He was holding a picture in his right hand with a face that couldn't be made out because of the x crossing it out.

-Three years earlier-

A young boy latched onto his mother's hand as they walked briskly across the street towards a large building that held the Wayne Enterprises logo. She stepped silently through the front door. The woman was of average height with short black hair. The security guard immediately recognized her and let her storm through the checkpoint with a quick "Good afternoon Mrs. Wayne."

She stepped into the elevator with the kid who quickly slammed the button of the uppermost floor where he knew his dad worked. "Mom?"

"Yes honey." She said without even looking down at him.

"What's wrong?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She replied quickly.

The boy nodded and turned his gaze towards the doors of the elevator.

-Present Day-

"Mr. Wayne?" the aging gentlemen yelled from down the stairs up towards the bedroom of his teenage employer. He rolled his eyes and strutted up the steps towards the boy's room. (Why am I doing this) he thought to himself as he opened the young man's room.

-Nepal-

"Father?" A tall young woman inquired.

"Yes. My daughter what is it." He replied sternly but with care in his voice.

"He finally revealed himself."

"How?"

"He killed five people." She said quietly looking towards the decorated floor of the great hall of the massive palace.

"What kind of people." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Drug dealers in Gotham. He also left a message of sorts saying that it has begun. He is using your training beautifully." She said now sharing his grin.

"Then our inside man in the GCPD is paying off excellent." He turned towards her and rubbed her cheek, "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course."

"Your mother would be so proud."

-Wayne Manor-

The teenage boy looked towards the door as it creaked open revealing his 40 year old butler. "Hello Jeeves." He said smiling.

"You know my name is Alfred Pennyworth not Jeeves." He said emphasizing the insult that this bullshit title gave him.

"Sorry Alfred," the boy said turning towards his mentor, "I was only having a bit of fun after last night's activities."

"I know Bruce."

"Thanks Al." Bruce said smiling as he returned to the push-ups he had been doing. Alfred smiled at the black haired growing quickly young man that sat before him.

"How did those activities go anyways?" The older man inquired.

"Well enough I suppose," Bruce said clearly disappointed by his night's hall of villains, "I took out five drug dealers but not one of them would give up any of Falconi's drug routes. I mean, damn, I thought that at least one drug dealers would flip but that aren't yet scared of me so why would they."

"I take it that this is a problem easily rectified."

"Yes it is. Oh and I left a message for an old friend."

-Gotham PD Headquarters-

James Gordon sat back in his chair studying the image he had found at the crime scene. (Not a single piece of forensic evidence) He thought to himself (but he leaves this. What the hell was the purpose of it? Or is the better question why the hell is he here?)


End file.
